onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tony Tony Chopper
| jva=Ikue Otani (episodes 83-253, 264+); Kazue Ikura (episodes 254-263, movie 7)| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty= 50''One Piece Manga and Anime'' - Vol. 45 Chapter 435 and Episode 324, The crew's bounties for attacking Enies Lobby are revealed.| }}| devil fruit= | }} Tony Tony Chopper is the doctor of the Straw Hat Pirates. He is a reindeer that ate the Hito Hito no Mi and comes from Drum Island, which makes him the only member of the Straw Hat Pirate Crew who was born on the Grand Line. He is the sixth member of the crew and the fifth to join. Appearance Most of the time, Chopper is a toddler-sized human/reindeer hybrid, his devil fruit abilities allow him to change his appearance depending on the situation. Chopper's left antler has a metal plate wrapped around it at all times, from being broken in a fight when he was younger. The usual clothing he wears includes a pink, fuzzy top hat with a sideways medical cross (given to him by Hiluluk) and a purple pair of shorts. Chopper also has a remarkable feature that no other reindeer have, and that is a blue nose, while normal reindeers have black ones. As Oda's style evolved, Chopper has been given a more "chibi" appearance. This means that when in his Brain Point, Chopper has a larger head and eyes. A running gag is that various characters in One Piece think Chopper is a tanuki (raccoon-dog, often simply translated as "raccoon") whilst in his Brain Point form. This is a play on the similar word "tonakai," the Japanese word for reindeer, from which the "Tony" in Chopper's name is derived. His heavy point form likewise is mistaken for a gorilla or an abominable snowman. Many female characters, such as Porche, find Chopper very cute. Oda has stated that he uses the color pink to represent Chopper, and (Oda was answering the questions as Chopper) for his smell, "how am I supposed to know?"SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 40 - Fan question: What colors represent the crew. What do each of the Straw Hat Crew smell like. Image:Chopper1.png|Chopper's outfit in One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. Image:ChopperUC.png|Chopper's outfit in One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. Image:Chopperbounty.jpg|Choppers current Wanted Poster. CHOPPERMAN.jpg|Chopper as Chopper Man in Mugiwara Theatre - Chopper Man. He is the Main character. |link=http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Mugiwara_Theatre_-_Chopper_Man Personality Chopper is naive and highly timid, often acting like a child because he doesn't know any better. In particular he is a coward at times like Usopp and Nami , his cowardice is mostly due to his childishness and overall lack of trust in his own fighting skills against the bigger foes (a contrast to Nami's self-survival based cowardice and Usopp's fear based cowardice). Chopper is more or less on a journey to define himself, seeing almost anyone on his team as a role model and in some cases, imitate their behavior, especially Usopp. He is an upright friend and companion who will try anything to overcome a task given by his team. He still has a feeling of distrust for humans from his youth and will often outright insult and claim that compliments don't make him happy to a human who compliments him while obviously being happy about it (he starts to smile and also dances a little). Chopper seems to be very forgiving of those close to him, for when Usopp wanted to rejoin the crew at the end of the CP9 arc , he called out to Luffy and Zoro, although they were ignoring him completely. When Chopper recognizes someone needs medical attention he often will start to panic and scream for a doctor, just to realize that he is one. He would rather run and hide than fight, but becomes more courageous when others are there to support him. He also has very high regards for his own profession of doctor. His dream is to become a doctor that can cure any illness, and he highly respected Dr. Hogback for the huge amount of people he had saved. When Hogback informed him of his work with zombies in order to revive the deceased, Chopper still held him in very high esteem, believing that healing the hearts of those touched by tragedy was the highest possible calling for a doctor. When he discovered that Hogback wasn't actually reviving the dead, but merely using their bodies as puppets, Chopper became furious and refused to acknowledge Hogback as a doctor anymore. Another one of Chopper's habits is his reverse cartoon peek, where he stands behind a wall or a doorway and peeks at people, trying not to be seen by them. Unfortunately he's not hiding his body behind the wall, as a result his body is visible and only one half of his face is hidden. A running gag is that Chopper will believe just about anything he hears, making him easy prey for Usopp's stories. He also seemed to believe Nami when she lied to Lola about being a man, even though the truth was very obvious. Relationships Crew Within the group, Chopper often fools around with Usopp and Luffy for laughs and is also a thankful listener to Usopp's lies, most of which he really believes, at least for a short time. Frequently Chopper is one of the first to join in with Luffy's antics, as well as watching in glee for some of Usopp's stunts. He shares a taste for reading with Robin who calls him "Doctor-San" which makes him dance in joy, they also seem to have a genuine sense of respect for each other possibly due to their pursuits in knowledge. Sanji originally wanted to cook Chopper (along with Luffy who wanted to eat him raw) and jokingly wants him to join as "emergency food supply" later in the Drum Island Arc. Throughout the series, Sanji continues to refer to him as "the emergency food supply" to tease him but considers him a friend. Chopper also seems to have a close relationship with Zoro, who he often runs to when he's scared, and it is seen that Zoro is the one to save him when he comically falls into any form of water when trying to escape Nami's wild mood swings (while Sanji has saved Luffy frequently in comparison). Notably, Chopper originally wasn't hired to be the ship's doctor by Luffy, but just for being a "talking transforming reindeer monster." The other boys of the crew have often mentored Chopper on what it means to be a real man; He is the youngest crewman, not originally human, and has had a relatively sheltered life. Within his combat relationships, he has at least three canon team attacks, as a homage to his personality (which can be easily influenced), each of the attacks are named with half of the other crewmember's name and half of his name. All of the examples feature the fellow crewmember's name first in the name then his own such as "Hissatsu Uso-Cho Hammer Suisei" where Usopp's name is the first mentioned. Friends Back on Drum Island, the people have come to accept his help in defeating Wapol , even though originally they were afraid of him. Chopper has also gained Dalton 's respect. Enemies One of Chopper's major enemies is Wapol, the spoiled king who insulted the death of Chopper's surrogate father, Dr. Hiluluk, among other things. Chopper initially idolized Dr. Hogback, but after learning of his disregard for human life and coming into conflict with him and the rest of Gecko Moria's forces, he declared that he no longer considers him a doctor. He is wanted by the Marines, albeit with an extremely low bounty of only fifty Beli and with only one of his transformations noted in the Bounty poster. Family The Herd Chopper's real family is a herd of Reindeer, who abandoned him for being different. Initially estranged for being born with his blue nose, he is further abandoned after eating the Hito Hito no Mi, which gave him two "unreindeer-like" humanoid forms. He eventually found his paths intertwined with them during his days with Hiluluk and was beaten up (where his left antler was broken). However he was able to pass through them despite this and achieve his goal at the time. Hiluluk Hiluluk was Chopper's mentor who took him in and became his "father." They had a close relationship with each other, and had formed a deep bond despite their almost constant arguing with each other. Despite his time spent with the superior Doctor Kureha, Chopper refers to Hiluluk as "the greatest doctor in the world." Hiluluk also gave Chopper his name, claiming his antlers looked like they could chop down trees. Kureha Though neither family nor claiming to have adopted him, Doctor Kureha is his mentor. While she often hides her feelings towards him she considers him like a "son" to her. She is happy to know he is currently well. Abilities and Powers Medical Expertise Chopper being the doctor of the crew, has a large knowledge of medicine and medical drugs as well as the preparation of remedies and ointments from regular fruits, roots and vegetables found on most islands. Most of this he learned during his apprenticeship under Dr. Hiruluk and Dr. Kureha. Devil Fruit Chopper has eaten the Zoan-class Devil Fruit Hito Hito no Mi, which allows him to transform into a human and human-reindeer hybrid. However, the fruit has granted Chopper more than mere Super-Human Strength transformation; it gave him human intelligence, allowing him to speak and think like them. This is what allows Chopper to become a doctor and learn medicine, which is impossible for a normal reindeer. Chopper usually remains in his human-reindeer hybrid, which is a tanuki-like chibi-creature. In combat, he transforms into what suits his situations the best to fight the enemy. Rumble Ball In addition to his three forms granted by his Devil Fruit, Chopper has invented a yellow jaw-breaker like drug called the Rumble Ball through some research. This distorts the wavelengths of the Devil Fruit's transformation, allowing him to access four additional transformation for three minutes. However, due to the unnaturalness of this alteration, the Rumble Ball's consumption must be closely monitored, and Chopper cannot take more than one every six hours. If he takes a second one, his transformation would be out control; if a third one is taken, Chopper transforms into a massive monstrous form with no conscious of himself (as witnessed at Enies Lobby), and with super strength that requires lethal amounts of energy to keep active. This makes Chopper a danger to himself and others. Other combative capabilities In addition to the transformational advantages that Chopper's Zoan forms afford him in battle, he has also been known to employ wrestling-type moves (i.e.pinning down an opponent,or smashing them to the ground by means of a suplex) from time to time. His extensive knowledge of the bipedal anatomy also proved useful when the Straw Hats were trying to bring down Oars, during which time, Chopper formulated several theories on where it was best to target the colossal adversary. And while naive, he can be quite a capable strategist, as seen on his fights against the Mr. 4 pair and Gedatsu. Chopper, who originally was an animal, is also capable of speaking to and understanding other animals, which has come in handy during points in the story. Chopper also seems to have a technique called Tranquilizer (sometimes translated as Sedative, as is the case with the English manga), which involves Chopper injecting a substance into the opponent making them faint. This was first used on Luffy when he had a hallucination of a tsunami about to hit them while walking to Yuba in the Arabasta Desert. History No Disease is Incurable hugging Chopper after he brought back the amiudake mushroom.]] Chopper was originally a reindeer with the slight oddity of a blue nose, which caused other reindeer to treat him as an outcast (always making him follow the herd from far back). However, when the young reindeer ate the Hito Hito no Mi, he was even more ostracized from his herd (and with the increase in intelligence granted by the fruit, now acutely aware of it) and struck out on his own. Unfortunately for Chopper, his attempts at communicating with the humans on Drum Island proved disastrous, he was shot by villagers who mistook him for the Abominable Snowman. Luckily, though, he was rescued by the quack Dr. Hiluluk (Hiriluk in the English version), who named him and took him in as his friend and 'assistant.' Although his deeds were of dubious medical value, Dr. Hiluluk became Chopper's role-model. Hiluluk taught Chopper his philosophy on life (that all diseases could be cured) and his strong faith in the Jolly Roger as a symbol of strength against all odds. The two went from house to house, administering their "cures" in a country where all doctors not sanctioned by King Wapol were banned. When Hiluluk's health took a turn for the worse, Chopper found himself left out in the cold once again as the old man didn't want Chopper to watch him die. But once Chopper found out what was going on, he was determined to find something to cure his mentor, his one and only friend. He soon found what he was looking for: a special kind of mushroom with skull-and-crossbones prominently displayed in the medical book, unaware of what that sign meant medically due to Hiluluk's praising of pirates and the jolly roger. Remembering what he overheard by some villagers that a "certain" type of mushroom can heal every illness, Chopper steals Hiluluk's favorite medical book to find the miracle mushroom. Chopper's arduous journey was a success, even though he risked his life and suffered many injuries, such as a broken left horn. Hiluluk overwhelmed with tears of gratitude, ate the mushroom to show his love and appreciation to Chopper, but Chopper would later find out from Dr. Kureha that he had given Dr. Hiluluk a fatal dose of poison. But Hiluluk was not to live much longer anyway. Declaring that he had a wonderful life (in the 4kids dub he declares he is a doctor), he committed suicide by blowing himself up outside of Drum Castle (before being killed by the poison, for Chopper's sake). As for Hiluluk's last wish, Dr. Kureha (the last remaining doctor not owned by King Wapol) took Chopper in and taught him 'real' medicine for the next 6 years. Chopper worked as hard as he could, in order to become a doctor like his idol, Hiluluk.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 16 Chapters 141-145 and Episodes 85-86, Chopper's childhood. Baroque Works Saga Fall of the Drum Kingdom However, Chopper's isolated life in Drum Castle (which he and Dr. Kureha annexed after King Wapol fled) would one day come to an end with the arrival of Monkey D. Luffy and his pirate crew. Chopper, naturally distrustful of humans, was not pleased, especially given Luffy and Sanji's desire to cook and eat him. But when Chopper showed both his medical powers and his skills in battle against the returned forces of King Wapol, Luffy offered (forced) him the (as-yet unfilled) position of Ship's Doctor in his crew. While Chopper was at first unwilling to leave, he remembered Dr. Hiruluk wishing Chopper to sail seas to see the world on his own and with his desire to broaden his medical horizons, he decides to join Luffy and his crew. Fleeing the castle with the Straw Hat Pirates, Chopper was given a send-off of gigantic proportions: Kureha had turned the snow into sakura blossoms, the very same that Hiruluk had researched over 30 years that would one day, cure the people of Drum of their "sickness of the heart," passed to Dr. Kureha as one of his last request before death. Overcome with tears, Chopper made a fond farewell to his birthplace and mentors, setting out to sea for the first time in his life. Chopper was originally abandoned by his family for being different, and being with humans was the same. Chopper's first friends (other than the people who raised him) were the Straw Hats, which opened him up to the world. War in Arabasta The crew saw a Sea Cat as they neared Arabasta. Starving for food, they try to capture it but Vivi stop them since it was considered a sacred animal. As they pass through some steam from an underwater volcano, Luffy and Usopp caught an okama while fishing. As they waited for his crew to catch up, he entertains them with his Devil Fruit ability to copy other people's appearances, one of which was Vivi's father. When the man's crew caught up, he was revealed to be Mr. 2 Bon Kurei of Baroque Works. Knowing his abilities, they made an 'X' mark on their LEFT arms to know when he was posing as one of them. The crew landed in Nanohana where they encounter Smoker and Tashigi. A powerful pirate named Portgas D. Ace appears, and is revealed to be Luffy's older brother. Ace fights Smoker while the Straw Hats run for their ship. Ace catches up to them and gave Luffy a Biblicard before departing. They docked their ship near the once 'green city' of Erumalu where they see the extent of the country's suffering as Vivi explained how Baroque Works was using Dance Powder to cause it. After tackling some of the dangers in the desert, they reach Yuba where they meet Toto, a friend of the royal family. They find out that the Rebel Army has moved out of Yuba and headed to Katorea, and the rebel leader Kohza, Toto's son and Vivi's childhood friend, is determined to attack. The crew travels to the city of Rainbase to take down Crocodile and Baroque Works, but run afoul of Smoker and Tashigi. Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, and Smoker are trapped by Crocodile. Chopper distracts Crocodile while Sanji frees the rest of the crew, but find themselves trapped yet again. After escaping from Rain Dinners, Usopp and the crew together with Vivi crossed the desert to Alubarna, where the final battle will take place. Crocodile, however, manages to catch Luffy, beginning the first round of their battle. The crew, excluding Luffy, proceeded to the Alubarna. As they reach the destination, they split up to distract the Baroque Works agents to engage their battle separately. The battle of Usopp and Chopper vs. the Mr. 4 team begins. Things look hopeless for Usopp and Chopper as they continue to suffer from every attack that the Mr. 4 team makes. When Miss Merry Christmas tells them that Luffy is dead, Usopp refused to believe it, claiming that Luffy will become the next Pirate King. When she laughs at this, Usopp tells Chopper that a real man never lets his friend's dreams be laughed at and must fight for it no matter what. Albeit severely beaten and bruised, Usopp and Chopper finally defeated the Mr. 4 team. Later, Straw Hats hurried to locate the bomb before it goes off. Vivi figured out where the bomb was, and had Usopp call the Straw Hats together with a flare. She found it inside of the clock tower, but the Mr. 7 pair of Baroque Works were there. Vivi defeats them but realized the bomb cannot be stopped so easily. It has a timer, and right before it blows up, Pell shows up and takes it into the atmosphere, where he sacrifices himself to save Alubarna. The Rebel and Royal armies continued to fight even after the bomb went off. It wasn't until it rained and Crocodile was revealed to be one behind the drought that they stopped. Tashigi and Smoker both were rewarded for taking on Crocodile, but neither one of them believed it was right since the Straw Hat pirates did all the work. Luffy rescued Nico Robin and Cobra from the collapsing tomb where he fought and defeated Crocodile. He was then brought to the palace to rest. When he awakened, a banquet is thrown for the pirates. They were then invited to enjoy the hotspring steam-room inside the palace. Later that night, Mr. 2 Bon Kurei contacted them, telling them he prevented their ship from being taken by the Marines. The next day, the day of her speech, Vivi was to make a decision on whether or not she will stay on the crew. Meanwhile, Bon Kurei and his crew helped the Straw Hats escape from Hina so they could get to Vivi, who declined joining them for the sake of her country. Regardless, they all showed their 'X' mark to signify that they will still consider her as one of them. After escaping from the Marines, Nico Robin (Ms. All Sunday) appears from inside of the Straw Hats ship. She manages to persuade the crew to let her join since she had nowhere else to go. Skypiea Saga Rumble in Jaya Nami's Log Pose begins to point to the sky, after that, a big ship falls from sky and the crew finds a map in of an island named 'Skypiea' on a 200-year-old ship. They compete with the monkey-like Masira's salvage crew while they search for more clues on how to get there. The Straw Hats decide to go to Jaya island to look for information on Skypeia. The Straw Hats meet with Montblanc Cricket on another part of Jaya; Cricket is a descendant of Montblanc Norland, an infamous "liar" who told of a gold city on Jaya, and Cricket was outcast for looking for artifacts of the gold city. He may be the only person who knows how to get to Skypiea. Cricket explains how the Straw Hats can ride a dangerous vertical current called the Knock-Up Stream to get to Skypeia. However, they first have to catch a South Bird to point them toward the point where the stream will erupt from the ocean. While the Straw Hats are looking for a South Bird, Bellamy and his crew attack Cricket's house, and steal the gold artifacts he'd collected over the years from his salvage work. When the Straw Hats return and see what happened, Luffy decides to take a side trip back to Mock Town. The Going Merry is refitted by Masira and Shojo to be more flight capable, and the Straw Hats catch a ride on the Knock-Up Stream for Skypeia. Adventure in a Sky Island and Taking Down a God They start from entering the Gate of Heaven. First they have been recommended by an old woman to pay their extol, but even they haven't pay the old woman let their pass. As they carried by a sky shrimp, they landed on a place that's surrounded by clouds. They met their Conis, a Skypiean. As their conversation continues about the waver, the White Berets interrupt them and labeling them as a criminal of illegal entrants. As Chopper along with Zoro, Nami and Robin aboard the ship, the shrimp suddenly carried them, Zoro tried to kill it but there's something behind. The shrimp leave them in the Sacrificial Altar. Zoro, Nami and Robin explored the land and leave Chopper as to guard the ship. As he guarded the ship Shura, one of the priest suddenly appeared to eliminate him. He fight Shura with his ability but finds himself no match for the priest He whistled the whistle to call Gan Fall. As Gan Fall appeared, they fight each other but in the end, Gan Fall is defeated. Chopper is told by the Giant South Bird that Gan Fall is the former god. As the crew reunited, he is seen healing Gan Fall. They spent a night on the ship to regain more energy. The next morning, Chopper explore the island together with Luffy, Zoro, and Robin to search for the gold but a giant python named Norla attacked them making them split. Chopper found himself on the Ordeal of Swamp where Gedatsu, on of the priest awaits there. He defeated Gedatsu and proceeded to the Upper Yard, but he encounters Ohm, who defeats him. He gained conscious when Luffy finally rang the bell. Later he was seen joining the celebration. Next day, the crew has collected some number of gold; a group of Skypiean arrive bringing a large gold post mistaking it to a large cannon. The crew started to run to their ship. They manage to return to the Blue Sea with the help of Pagaya and Conis. CP9 Saga Davy Back Fight Chopper and company come across a mysterious pirate ship after trying to escape a giant wave. Soon, they arrive on an island inhabited by strange animals. Going Merry is captured by the Foxy Pirates. After Tonjit re-unites with his horse, they are soon attacked by Captain Foxy and his subordinates, who challenge Luffy in a Davy Back Fight, a contest of pirates where the stakes are members of the crew. The first round of Davy Back Fight involves a race around the island with tiny boats. Zoro's and Chopper's boat is eliminated. He teamed up with Zoro and unfortunately, their boat has been eliminated immediately. With only Luffy, Nami, and Porche's boat remaining, it's an all out war to the goal, but after Foxy exposes his Devil Fruit powers, Porche wins and takes Tony Tony Chopper from Luffy. The second round prepares to start. Without Chopper, Sanji and Zoro must face the Foxy Pirates in a ball game, but are hampered by their blatant cheating and the crooked referee. The bickering rivals Sanji and Zoro manage to overcome the opposing team by working together. But Luffy choose Sherry instead of Chopper. Luffy and Foxy face off in the final game: a battle of brawn aboard Foxy's ship. The Straw Hat crew watch aside as Luffy continues to battle Foxy with the odds not in his favor, and the fight continues inside Foxy's ship. They haven't seen the battle when they fight inside the ship. Luffy manages to finally defeat Foxy by using his ability against him. After getting back his crewmembers, the Straw Hats leave in search for a shipwright. Water 7: A Breaking Ship, a Breaking Crew After the Going Merry narrowly escapes being hit by a "sea train," the crew meets an old woman, Kokoro, and her granddaughter, Chimney. Kokoro gives Luffy a map to Water 7. Chopper loses Robin when gone shopping. Chopper, along Luffy, Sanji and Zoro follows Usopp's bloody trail to the Franky House where they find him passed out in front. The four of them challenge the Franky Family only to find out that their real target, Franky himself, is gone and has taken the money with him. After talks between Luffy and Usopp break down into a fight, ending with Usopp being greatly wounded by Luffy, Chopper attempts to go to his aid. Sanji attempts to stop him, though, saying that Usopp asked for the duel, and getting healed by Chopper would only bring him shame. Despite Sanji's request, Chopper went to Usopp, leaving behind medical supplies as he tearfully ran back to ship. The Straw Hats get themselves a hotel room. An incredibly high tide called the "Aqua Laguna" is coming and Chopper and Sanji rush to warn Usopp. While the crew hide from angry residents, Sanji and Chopper discover Robin and she tells them what they've feared: she's responsible and she wants to part ways. Chopper reunites with the others without Sanji and they discuss what's happened. Luffy decides that in order to know the full truth, they must catch Robin. The Straw Hat Pirates and Paulie break into the room where they find Iceburg and CP9. Luffy and the others request that Robin comes back to the crew. She refuses and tells them that she cannot accomplish her "wish" if she were to stay with them. Robin turns to leave and CP9 try to hold the pirates back. Robin successfully escapes and Lucci shows those remaining his "transformation." Lucci's transformation is a result of a Devil's Fruit; a Zoan Type leopard. He quickly disposes of the crew and CP9 tie up Paulie and Iceburg, leaving them alone as the building slowly burns down around them. Chopper escapes the burning building with Paulie and Iceburg on his back and collapses outside. Nami rushes to tell Chopper so they can go looking for the rest of the crew. Chopper finds Zoro and hands him the Sandai Kitetsu so he can escape the chimney. Seeing how determined Luffy is to save Robin, Kokoro and Iceburg lends the Straw Hat crew the use of another sea train, Rocket Man. The Franky Family shows up, pleading with Luffy to let them join them because they'll do anything for their leader. The Rocket Man finally makes it out to sea.Paulie tells his fellow carpenters who the real culprits were. The Straw Hats, Franky Family, and Galley-La Company form an alliance. They miraculously pass through unscathed Aqua Laguna and the passengers rejoice. Sanji contacts the rest of the crew and fills them in on his current situation. Back in the Rocket Man, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, and Chopper get an outfit change. Those on the Rocket Man encounter the discarded cars and Zoro slices them so they can pass. Zoro clashes with "Ship Cutter" T-Bone. The fight is short and Zoro joins the crew again in the Rocket Man. Back at the Rocket Man, Yokuzuna the frog jumps onto the front of the train, knocking them from the rails. After Kokoro speaks with him, he joins the group. Luffy and the others finally catch up to Sanji, Usopp, and the rest of the Franky Family as they near Enies Lobby. Paulie sits down with the group and talks about their plan. Luffy doesn't bother to follow the plan, and slingshots himself beyond the gates before the train stops. Rescuing a Nakama from Enies Lobby As they proceed to the Enies Lobby, Chopper and crew mange to land on Oimo's back. They ride Sodom and Gommorah to reach the Courthouse. As they wait for the bridge to be activated, they lined up at the roof to convince Robin accept their request saving her. When the bridge was not fully lowered, Kokoro helpped by using the Rocketman. The train used the half lowered bridge as a ramp. Luffy pushed them all down as he jumped onto it. After they crash-landed, Fukurou appears and declare that a key is needed to uncuff Robin's cuff. The crew decided to individually search for and fight an agent, leaving Luffy to handle Lucci whom Fukuro said was taking Robin to the Gates of Justice. Later, searching for agent, he found Zoro and Sogeking being chased by Kaku and Jyabura cuffed each other. He was sent to search for the number 2 key from the other agents. He switched with Nami to fight Kumadori. As the second Rumble Ball doesn't work properly, he was beaten well. Desperate, he defeated Kumadori by eating a third one, losing his rationality and conscience in the process. He has been shotted by Franky to stop rampaging and fall in the sea. He has been carried by Kokoro after he got saved by Franky. When he woke up, he and his crew mates has been saved by Kokoro from drowning, who is a mermaid. As his crew mates defended the escape ship, he couldn't move his body because of the side effect of the overuse of rumble. With the help of the Going Merry, everyone managed to escape Enies Lobby safely (while painfully pulling Zoro's legs to get him to apologize to Robin). However, after escaping, Iceburg arrives in a Galley-La just in time to pick up the Straw Hat Pirates as the Merry suddenly breaks apart. Luffy then gives the Going Merry a viking funeral by burning the ship as the crew tearfully says goodbye. Chopper received his first bounty of 50, so low because he was perceived to be the "pet" of the Straw Hats. This possibly gives him the smallest active bounty of all time. Chopper is shocked and disappointed that his bounty is so small, since he believed he fought like a man. When Garp attacks and Usopp tries to rejoin, Chopper was the only one who didn't deny his attention. Whitebeard War Saga Adventure on Ghost Island After sailing for some time on the Thousand Sunny, Chopper and the rest of the crew came across a mysterious barrel floating on the ocean. Upon opening it, a flash shot up from it. After braving a storm that mysteriously came afterwards thanks to Nami and Franky,Chopper and the rest of the crew found themselves in the presence of a ghost ship. This ship apparently belonged to a skeleton named Brook who through by chance initially accepted Luffy's offer to join the crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 442 and Episode 337, Brook is introduced. Chopper along with Usopp were exceptionally afraid of the skeleton. Just as Brook was about to perform before Usopp and the rest of the crew after dinner, a ghost appeared, and a clanking noise was heard.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 443 and Episode 338, Brook joins the Straw Hats for dinner and explains his past. These sounds were caused by the gates of the island that suddenly appeared, Thriller Bark, closing. This prompted Brook to head to the island before Chopper and the rest of the Straw Hats' eyes. With Luffy's resolve to go to the island, Chopper couldn't do anything about it. With Usopp and Nami, he set out in the new 'mini-merry' ship to explore Thriller Bark. There, the three met the Cerberus, which chased them until they hid in a tree.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 444 and Episode 339, Nami, Usopp and Chopper encounter the Cerberus. Here the three met Hildon who decided to take them to met Dr. Hogback. This pleased Chopper as the doctor was renowned in the medical world. After riding a carriage with Hildon through some woods filled with all sorts of stitched-up creatures, Chopper and his companions were left in the middle of a cemetery. There, they were attacked by some Zombies,and escaped into Hogback's mansion and met with the good doctor and his maid, Cindry. Over dinner, Chopper asked for the doctor's autograph and a chance to visit his laboratory. The former request was given to Chopper but the latter was not. After dinner with the good doctor in which the three asked about Brook, Nami decided to take a bath. For this, Chopper and Usopp were put in charge of guarding her from intruders from the outside. In the middle of the bath however, Nami was attacked by an invisible thing. Luckily, Usopp came in the bathroom and drove it away.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 446 and Episode 341, Nami is attacked by in the bathroom by Absalom. Later after the incident in the bathroom, Chopper and his companions found out that the paintings and taxidermy in the dining room were all Zombies. Fortunately, the three escaped through a secret door before the Zombies could catch them. Beyond the secret door, Chopper and his companions found themselves in a room filled with Cindry's pictures. Through a newspaper article that Nami found, the three learned that Cindry was an actress that died ten years ago. Just as they were about to leave, the three stumbled across a treasure chest. Inside however, was a horrific Jack in a box that frightened the three out of the room. As the three were running through the hallways of the mansion from more painting Zombies, a mysterious bodyguard decided to chase them. Eventually, Chopper along with Usopp and Nami hide inside the stuffed body of Kumashi to overhear Moria's plan for creating Oars- the strongest zombie. Eventually the trio are discovered and make a run for it, but are surrounded and attacked by a large group of Zombies. During the battle, Nami is captured by Absalom. Franky and Robin arrive just in time to finish off the zombies. After that the crew makes its way back to the Thousand Sunny where they find Luffy, Zoro and Sanji. After explaining the situation to them Luffy orders the Straw Hats to prepare for a counterattack on Thriller Bark. With Robin, Chopper attacked Hogback in his laboratory, but found him protected by Jigorou, Inuppe, and Cindry. Chopper and Robin fight them, but are eventually forced into submission. Chopper announces his disgust and defiance by declaring Hogback is no longer a doctor to him. He explains that when Hogback told him he was using the zombies to investigate the difference between life and death, he admired him because he could help those who lost loved ones when death occurred, but when he found out his role in the zombies' resurrection, he was disgusted that he would go as far as to use them for personal benefit instead medical science, and is forcefully moving them despite their hearts not beating, making them puppets. This, Chopper explained is why he cannot accept the zombies as living creatures, and Hogback as a doctor. Hogback laughed and insulted Chopper's ideals, declaring he brought new life to the zombies and they should be grateful for "reviving" them. He demonstrated their proof of being "alive" by kicking Victoria Cindry in the face and ordering her to lick the ground. He explained that the room that Chopper went into earlier was his room, and told him how he disappeared, and the truth behind Victoria Cindry and her death. He explained that because of his medical genius, many flocked to him with the hopes he could help them or their loved ones. Eventually, he couldn't be bothered with, and explained it was only for the money. Then, a beautiful and infamous entertainer named Victoria Cindry became one of Hogback's patients. Hogback, like many other men, was smitten by her beauty and fell in love with her, but she told him she was already engaged. However, it was nothing compared to his eventual heartbreak when he found out Cindry lost her life when she fell from stage. A depressed Hogback left his job and disappeared from public knowledge, but was discovered by Gecko Moria and became in his servitude in the promise that Cindry be brought to life. Eventually, he stole Cindry's corpse and medical surgery and with Gecko Moria's Kage Kage no Mi ability, Cindry was brought back to life as a Zombie. Hogback declared although Cindry had a different personality, he cared only for her beauty and said she is and should be thankful for her resurrection, and thus ordered her to attack Chopper. While Chopper refused to attack her, and merely restraining her, as she continued to assault him. Chopper pleaded to Cindry to stop and look at what she's become. While she calms down, Chopper asks to Robin to use her powers and feed her salt. However, she was prevented from doing so by Jigorou and Inuppe under Hogback's orders. Later, it soon became apparent that the two zombies couldn't get along and began to fight each other, just like Zoro and Sanji so Robin took advantage of Hogback's orders by forcefully closing his mouth, asking him to order herself and Chopper to "jump off the tower." When Robin released Hogback, he indeed did give this order, but it was mistakenly given to Jigorou and Inuppe and they followed suit. Chopper decided to pummel Hogback, as the mad scientist desperately gave orders to Cindry to buy her time, but she miraculously started crying, and said she couldn't move. Just as the battle is turning in the Straw Hats' favor, with Chopper with Robin's help about to deliver the final move on Hogback, Oars however, demolished the wall and interrupts the fight. As Hogback pleads for Cindry's help, she simply smiles, implying her soul temporarily returned to her, and leaves him and herself to their fate. Oars' rampage apparently leads him to crush both Hogback and Cindry. Chopper joined the crew's battle against Oars, and although the battle was completely drastic, it became increasingly desperate when Gecko Moria used his Kage Kage no Mi ability to manipulate Oars' body, giving him an ability to stretch like his counterpart, Luffy. Despite to Oars' immunity to pain, Chopper discover that his weak spot is his right arm. It was discovered that Oars suffered a severe case of frostbite, due to wandering the Frozen Continent with very little on. Chopper, Sanji and Zoro made continued attacks towards Oars' right arm, taking advantage of Oars' inability to feel pain, and giving his right arm considerable damage (though not initially noticed by Oars), however Chopper along with Sanji was knocked out for these efforts. With the Straw Hats falling one by one, Luffy returns to save Nami and Usopp and with 100 shadows in him, Luffy strength multiplied several times over becoming "Nightmare Luffy" and proceeded to pummeling the zombie giant, beating him severely, with Moria himself caught in the attack, before powering down. Down, but far from out, Oars gets up to do battle again. Fortunately, Nightmare Luffy's attack was more than enough time for the Straw Hats to recover. Luffy himself surprisingly gets up despite having the exhausting process of 100 shadows in his body for ten minutes. Chopper concocts a plan to force Oars' back straightened to take the full force of Luffy's attack. With his arm broken, Oars can't counter as Luffy activates Gear Third smashing a Gomu Gomu no Gigant Bazooka to his face, breaking Oars' back. However, Moria returns to consciousness, and uses his ultimate technique Shadows Asgard, taking all shadows in Thriller Bark, numbering to 1000 to finish off the Straw Hats once and for all. However, as Chopper witnessed, Luffy activated both Gear Second and Gear Third at the same time, and finally defeated Gecko Moria, releasing all the shadows. Nami then remembers Kuma is on this island and tells everyone. Meanwhile, Kuma reports that Moria has failed to kill Luffy and is badly wounded, he is ordered to kill everyone on Thriller Bark and evacuate the wounded Moria. However, instead of outright killing everyone as his orders said he offers everyone a deal- let him kill Luffy (who cannot fight back now) and he'll leave everyone alone. The Straw Hats and everyone else on the island tell Kuma no way and he sets off a bomb made out of air that knocks everybody unconscious. However, before he can finish off Luffy, Zoro rises again and vows he won't let Kuma touch him, Kuma offers to just kill Zoro then and attacks him, though Zoro survives. Zoro offers his head for Luffy's and Kuma decides to torture Zoro by giving Zoro all the pain and suffering Luffy had endured. Kuma then leaves, praising Luffy for having such good friends. Soon after, Chopper joins everyone in a celebratory party at Thriller Bark (save for Zoro, who is still recovering from his wounds) lead by Brook and his piano. Luffy finally reveals to Brook that he is friends with his nakama, Laboon. Brook stops partying, cries, and reveals a Tone Dial which has the last song the Rumba Pirates ever performed together on it. Brook states that since he has new friends in Luffy and the others, he no longer needs the Dial and will give it to Laboon the next time they meet. Brook then asks if the Straw Hat crew invite is still good and Luffy says it is, Chopper joins the others in a shocked response. Once he and the rest of the crew finally left Thriller Bark, they held a toast to Brook, their new nakama. An Incident at Sabaody Archipelago and Destruction of the Straw Hat Crew After leaving Thriller Bark, Chopper assisted the other Straw Hats on their continued journey. He helped fight the Flying Fish Riders alongside the crew. Afterwards, he arrived in the Sabaody Archipelago, where he joined in the initial group heading out on the island. He was treated to cotton candy by barmaid Shakuyaku and eventually dozed off alongside Brook after trying and failing to find the assisting Keimi. Usopp later found him and Brook and was berated for relaxing instead of looking for Keimi, and they were quickly taken aboard a Flying Fish with the Rosy Life Riders. After they enter there, Keimi had already been sold to Tenryuubito Carlos Sei in an extravagant bid of 500,000,000. However, Luffy's Flying Fish burst in, and he quickly got off to rescue Keimi. In former enemy Hatchan's attempt to restrain him, he inadvertently revealed he's a Fishman and is shot by Carlos Sei. An enraged Luffy responded by punching him in the face, and starting an incident attracting several Marines to the Human Auctioning House. Luffy, along with the crews of two of the Eleven Supernovas, Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law cleared the incoming masses of Marines, Chopper assisted them in battle, until he as well as the rest of the Straw Hats with the help of Duval's Rosy Life Riders, managed to escape. Chopper heard Rayleigh's story with the others, but shortly after leaving, he and the others were confronted by a Pacifista. Chopper's Roseo Meitel attack did very little damage to the weapon's defenses,but the group managed to defeat it by combining their efforts. Unfortunately, they were soon confronted by a second Pacifista and Sentoumaru, Dr. Vegapunk's bodyguard. Luffy ordered the crew to split up, and Chopper went with Luffy and Robin. Sentoumaru intercepted Luffy and managed to wound him with unarmed attacks despite him being made of rubber. Seeing his companions defeated, Chopper became desperate and used 3 Rumble Balls at once, although he had already used one against the marines outside the Human Auctioning House and another against the Pacifista, it transformed him into Monster Chopper. Monster Chopper then began attacking Sentoumaru as Robin fled with Luffy. He turns his attention to Kuma who just appears and is vanished as a result. Straw Hat Separation Adventure - Torino Kingdom He lands in the Torino Kingdom, in the South Blue, on the Island of treasure, where the natives want to cook him. As seen in the Strawhat separation serial, Chopper is still running for his life from the natives who want to eat him. At some point he managed to hide while the natives were fighting a giant bird. He later finds an injured baby bird (Anime only) who Chopper returns to health in the hope the bird will take him to Sabaody Archipelagoto find his nakama but the bird is rescued by it's mother. Major Battles *Chopper vs. Chessmarimo *Chopper and Usopp vs. Mr. 4 Team (Mr. 4, Miss Merry Christmas, Lassou) *Chopper vs. Shura *Chopper vs. Gedatsu *Chopper vs. Ohm *Chopper, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji vs. Franky Family *Chopper vs. Kumadori *Monster Chopper vs Kumadori *Chopper and Robin vs. Dr. Hogback, Cindry, Jigorou, and Inuppe *Chopper, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, and Franky vs. Oars *Chopper, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Franky, and Brook vs. Oars and Gecko Moria *Chopper, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Franky, and Brook vs. Oars *Chopper, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Franky, and Brook vs. Flying Fish Riders *Chopper, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Franky, and Brook vs. PX-4 *Chopper, Luffy, and Robin vs. Sentoumaru *Monster Chopper vs Sentoumaru *Monster Chopper vs Bartholomew Kuma Filler Battles *Chopper and Sanji vs. Whetton *Chopper and Nami vs. Touma *Chopper vs. Hockera *Chopper and Luffy vs. Musshuru Anime and Manga Differences Chopper's adventure in Torino Kingdom is extended in the anime. In the anime, Chopper was wandering around the island right after falling from the giant birds' nest. A native snuck up on Chopper and knock him out. Chopper woke up to see that he is tied up and about to become the natives' dinner, but managed to break free from his bonds when a couple of giant birds attacked the natives. Translations and Dub Issues The name "Tony Tony Chopper" is partly a play on "Tonakai" ("Reindeer"), and partly on the idea that his horns look like they could chop down trees. In the 4Kids English dub, his attack names are changed, and his forms are named "Boosts" instead of "Points." This carried over to the Viz Manga and edited FUNimation dub, though they retain their names in later chapters of the Viz Manga and the uncut dub. He speaks in a deep, gruff voice when in Heavy Boost, Arm Boost, Jumping Boost or Horn Boost, while his voice in his original, Brain Boost, and Guard Boost forms did not change (thought they were slightly deeper then usual). Another change in the 4Kids dub is when someone compliments him, he doesn't insult the person and instead just says that he wants to dance. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids dub, Nefertari Vivi merely calls him "Chopper" rather than his nickname, "Tony-kun." She calls him "Tony" in the FUNimation dub. Other appearances Cameos and Crossovers *Chopper appeared in an Shonen Jump special, where Enel attacks Tokyo and Odaiba. *Chopper and other characters also appeared in Cross Epoch. *Chopper has appeared in the games Jump Super Stars and Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. He also appeared in Battle Stadium D.O.N on the GameCube and PlayStation 2. *In episode 6 of Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan while in the forest, Sakura has said he is afraid of various things including "Or reindeer that are doctors!" showing an off-brand Chopper with a O''' on his hat instead of the original '''X. Cultural References *Ji Hoo, from the 2009 Korean drama Boys Over Flowers, is seen wearing a Chopper hat when he was visiting Macau. Merchandise As a main character, Chopper has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. Chopper can be regarded as somewhat a mascot of One Piece, he features in more fan merchandise then Luffy. Due to his size in comparison to other crew members, Chopper is often released alongside another crew member (usually Usopp) in a joint figure. His most common form is as a plushie such as the One Piece Fishing Plushies pair or Chopper XMAS Plush pair. He has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates, alongside Usopp. He was issued alongside Hiluluk in a One Piece Block Figures set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. He has featured in trading figure sets such as One-Piece Motion Figure box alongside Buggy and the One Piece Styling Figures alongside Usopp. When the Wii game One Piece: Unlimited Adventure was released Chopper was one of the crew produced as a figure in the One Piece Locations Trading Figures series. He featured in the second wave of the One Piece VS Figure Gashapon series. Another Gashapon set he featured in was the One Piece Full Color R Gashapon, of what he was featured twice. He is part of the One Piece Sky Island Mascot Keychain collection. He also featured alongside Carue in the One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap collection. He featured in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Keychain series alongside Usopp, however in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Cellphone strap version he featured alongside Mashira. Songs *Rumble Ball *Dakishimete *Doctor Tony Tony Chopper (with Luffy) *Present *Twinkle Twinkle *Chopperman's Song *Family (with other crew members) *We Are! (with other crew members) *Utae! Jingle Bell (with other crew members) *You Are the One (with other crew members) *Jungle Fever (with other crew members) *Friends (with Usopp) *See Moon See You (Ikue Otani) Trivia Image:Chopperflag.png|Chopper's Jolly Roger used by merchandise. Image:Chopper antlers.gif|Chopper expressing shock that his antlers come off. *Chopper has his own Jolly Roger, as the other members of the crew do, which is a regular Jolly Roger surrounded by sakura petals that also look like deer hooves. It was the one used by his adoptive father Hiriluk, which makes him the only Straw Hat whose personal Jolly Roger was first used by someone else. This one is commonly used in merchandise purposes such as key chains. *Chopper is described as being like the youngest son of a family.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 48, Family status of the Straw Hats. *Chopper's favourite foods are Cotton candy, chocolate and other sweet stuff.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 45 - Fan question: Luffy's favorite food is meat. What about everyone else on the crew? And you yourself, Oda-sensei???? *In Japanese Fan Polls, Chopper has so far consistently been voted the fourth most popular character in One Piece, making him the most popular animal in the series. Chopper Man, his superhero alter-ego, was voted the 83th popular character in the 4th poll. *Chopper's is one of the few characters in One Piece whose design origins has a clear link, namely to the character Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer as Chopper not only is a reindeer, but one with an unusually coloured nose. Chopper's birthday, Christmas Eve, further leads to this conclusion. A song entitled "Chopper the Blue-nosed Reindeer" has also been produced for the character and was sung by the Japanese voice acting cast at the Weekly Shonen Jump magazines annual event the Jump Festa 2007 and once again during the 2008 festa. In the beginning of the Drum Island arc, when a character was describing how Dr Kureha would come down from the top of the mountain, a silhouette of Chopper in his original reindeer form was pulling her down on a sled in the sky, greatly resembling that of Santa Claus, plus Dr. Hiriluk would sometimes enter peoples houses from the chimney. *A fan noticed in the panel wherein Chopper meets Holy, that Chopper's antlers were connected to his hat rather than his head. Wondering how this is possible, the fan sent a letter to Oda asking about it. Having received several letters like it, Oda replied to the fan and the others asking the same question, that they shouldn't take the scene too literally. It is simply Chopper expressing shock similar to how other characters express shock with their eyes popping out.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 266 and Episode 175, Chopper expresses shock with his antlers popping out at seeing Holy.SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 31 Chapter 289 - Fan question: Why are Chopper's antlers connected to his hat rather than his head? *If One Piece were set in the real world, Chopper would be from Canada.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 56, Nationalities of the Straw Hats. Related Articles *Straw Hat Pirates *Dr. Hiluluk *Dr. Kureha References External Links *Reindeer Wikipedia article on Chopper's actual species. *Tanuki Wikipedia article on Chopper's alleged species. *Shapeshifting Wikipedia article on Chopper's ability. Site Navigation fr:Tony Tony Chopper de:Tony Chopper Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Doctors Category:Male Category:Animal Category:Foxy Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit users Category:Super-Human Strength users